OpenSound Competition (Season 18)
. Helsinki |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Poets Of The Fall - "Carnival Of Rust" Qualification (1) - Nightwish - "Nemo" Qualification (2) - Jenni Vartiainen - "Nettiin" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 5 November 2013 - 9 November 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 3 December 2013 - 8 December 2013 Qualification - 18 November 2013 - 30 December 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Sandra van Nieuwland - "Hunter" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Birdy - "Wings"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 18 (OSC 18) was eighteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Finland) was the host of this season and Finland was the last independent scandinavian country which has never hosted OpenSound (Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Iceland were hosts earlier). Two towns were fighting for an opportunity to held the contest but it was decided that capital town (Helsinki) will be the venue of the competition (the town Turku lost). The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Finland). The official logo was the same as last Seasons. Designer asked members to give their suggestions about what they would like to see on this season's logo. Some of them mentioned blue color, lakes, even trolls but from all the options was chosen a deer. On the logo there is a night sky with lots of stars which are also looking like deer's constellation. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts It was decided that in all Interval Acts Finland will be represented by local finnish singers. In Qualification Stage First day OSC star Tarja Turunen with her past group Nightwish (she left this group some years ago) performed their hit of 2004 - "Nemo". By the way it was the second time when particpating in this season artist was allowed to perform in Interval act (the first one was by Delta Goodrem in 9-th Season), Tarja Turunen took participate in competition's final joining group Within Temptation representing The Netherlands. Last contest's winner Jenni Vartiainen represented her popular song of 2010 "Nettiin". Interval Act for the Final was represented by group Poets Of The Fall singing their popular hit "Carnival Of Rust". This finnish band also participated earlier in OpenSound Compeitition reaching 17-th place in 4-th Season with "Cradled In Love" Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Gisela - "Sugarwood" * - Nimetön - "Anna Jotain" * - Giorgia Todrani - "Quando Una Stella Muore" * - Within Temptation feat. Tarja Turunen - "Paradise (What About Us)" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.